Something For Nothing
by MG12CSI16
Summary: A post-ep for 4.3 'Homebodies' with a little Nick/Sara friendship. Re-posted to fix some typos and grammatical errors.


A/N: I re-posted this and fixed some of the typos, they were driving me nuts! The ending of this episode annoys me so I thought I'd write what should have been there.

**Something For Nothing**

The sunlight streaming into her apartment brought no comfort to Sara. She was standing absentmindedly in front of her wardrobe, scanning the limited number of clothes she owned.

Settling on the black dress in the corner she pulled it out and layed it on the bed. She walked to the window and pulled the curtain open, revealing the bustling city below.

_A beautiful day for a beautiful girl,_, she thought. A dry laugh escaped her lips and resounded through the small bedroom. There was nothing beautiful about today, a day filled with sadness and heartbreak.

She glanced at the clock, the glowing red numbers informing her she needed to hurry up if she wanted to make it in time. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped under the hot spray and let it run over her tired body, ridding it of the events of the last day and a half.

Finishing up she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her chest. Using another she gently dried her hair, letting it fall down her back. Pulling out the hairdryer she let the heat transform it into soft curls before pinning them on top of her head, letting a few loose strands flow free.

She went to her bed, pulling on her bra and panties then slipped the dress over her head. It hit every curve she had falling just past her knees, showing off her mile long legs.

Silently she exited her apartment, the heat of the city meeting her as she walked to her car. She climbed in and sat for a moment, the thought of turning around and going back inside crossing her mind again.

Pushing it aside she started the car and pulled onto the busy street. She turned up the radio the sound of Trains, Meet Virginia filling her ears. She pulled the piece of paper with an address scribbled on it from her bag, reading it again to ease her mind as she drove aimlessly through the traffic.

She found the church with ease and found a spot among the mass of cars and people. She got out and smoothed her dress before walking to the entrance. She accepted the program handed to her and looked at the picture plastered on the front. Suzanna Kirkwood's smiling face was staring up at her, sending a new wave of guilt through her body.

She was drawn to Suzanna and her story, the need to help her becoming almost unbearable. She should have known better, getting herself wrapped in a case if rape and abuse. She was the one that became emotionally involved and now she was paying for it.

She was at her funeral for Gods sake, a girl she had only met because two men decided to take advantage of a teenager and Sara just couldn't let it go. Knowing this was not the place to vent her anger she drew in a few deep breaths and found her seat.

She looked in the rows ahead and saw Suzannas parents, her mother sobbing into her hands while her father hung his head in despair. She settled in as the preachers voice filled the room, the noise becoming a buzz that she almost didn't register.

Her eyes were locked on the casket at the front of the church, the lid nailed shut and covered with a bouquet of flowers.

The rest of the ceremony went by smoothly, Suzannas father delivering a eulogy that left not a dry eye in sight. Wiping a stray tear from her cheek she quickly stood up and approached the Kirkwoods, offering them a small smile.

"Mr. And Mrs. Kirkwood I'm so sorry for your loss. I just want you to know you can call me if you ever need anything, I mean that." she handed them a card with her name and phone number printed on the front.

She found herself being wrapped in a tight embrace by Linda Kirkwood which she could only return in the hope it would offer some reassurance.

They broke apart and Sara gave them one more smile before turning around and walking out of the building. She slipped of her heels and ran to her car, ignoring the stares she received from onlooker.

She slipped inside and slammed the door, resting her head against the steering wheel, her body shaking as the sobs tore through her.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes in an attempt to clean off the mascara running down her cheeks.

Looking out the window she saw a man in a dark blue suit leave the building, his shoulders slumped and his head hung. She immediately recognized the face and rolled down her window.

"Nick!" she called out to him, waving when he looked up and saw her. He walked toward her car and she could see how red and puffy his eyes were.

"Hey." he said in nothing more than a whisper. She knew Nick had taken the case just as seriously bit she paid him no attention, only tending to her own guilt.

She was ashamed of herself, ashamed she had been so caught up in her own emotions that she completely ignored her friend in his own time of need.

"I didn't see you inside." she said. He only nodded and looked at his feet. Sara sighed and leaned against the headrest, closing her eyes which were now sore from crying.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out suddenly. The comment made Nicks head shoot up, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a better friend. I should have known this would be hard on you but all I did was worry about myself." she said. Nick looked at her and noted how exhausted she looked. Her normally radiant skin was dull and the dark circles under her eyes told him she hadn't been sleeping much.

"Sara," he began, only to be cut off when Sara spoke again.

"No Nick I mean it. I should have called, asked how you were doing, something." she said, her voice strained and tired. He sighed and shook his head at her.

"You are so damn stubborn Sidle." he said with a laugh. Sara looked up and frowned. She swatted his arm before she herself began laughing alongside him.

When the laughter died they sat in silence, neither one knowing what do do next.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Sara asked suddenly. Nick looked at his watch before nodding his approval.

"Sure, a drink would be nice after a day like this." he said. Sara smiled while Nick walked over and hopped into the passengers seat before Sara sped off towards the nearest bar, the guilt and sadness slowly slipping from her mind as the sound of Nicks laughter filled the air.


End file.
